


Before I Leave You Dry

by hunniesfw, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CEO Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, blowjob, face riding, mentions of BDSM, slight BDSM, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun quitted his job after months of holding himself back. Now, Minseok got him a spot in a magazine publisher as a copy-editor. To celebrate his new job, Baekhyun went out to drink. One thing led to another and what Baekhyun didn't know was that his new boss was the one taking him home that night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 431
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Before I Leave You Dry

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V135
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hello! To the prompter, thank you for motivating me to write this fic. I hope you like how it turned out. After months of trying to finish it, it's finally here. Thank you to those who'll read it. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Baekhyun is not fond of January.

The air is too cold- it keeps nipping on his cheeks, the corners of his lips, and his ears. The coldness physically hurts his skin and all he wants to do all day is to sleep. Not only that, but he is still strung up on the holidays. Christmas was too good to leave behind and his celebration of the new year was great. He didn’t want to go to work yet.

But, sadly, things don’t go his way often. He has to work on this desk job that requires him to sit eight hours a day and answer phone calls from angry clients. It gets boring and repetitive - not Baekhyun’s thing.

Not only that, but he has to work  _ more  _ hours for the sake of his co-workers who decided to extend their holiday leaves and made him do all the work. He certainly doesn’t get paid enough for this.

Hence, he decided to quit his job.

Baekhyun knows for himself that this isn’t something for him, given the way that he doesn’t want to be sitting all day and answering phone calls.

Although he saved up enough money to last himself for a couple of months, he didn’t want to push things off and started to look for a job already. Thankfully, he scored the interview for an opening in Minseok’s job place as a copy editor for a big magazine company and left a good impression on the board.

Not even a month later, Baekhyun landed himself the job and will be starting on Monday.

\--------

After thorough thinking about whether he should or not accept Jongdae’s invitation to a party on a Sunday night, Baekhyun finally gave in. He swore to himself that he’ll just get a drink, dance for a bit, and then go home because he has to go to work tomorrow. 

Jongdae dared to roll his eyes at him and said “Whatever.”.

So- here is Baekhyun… Trying to find the right outfit for him to wear for the party.

He took the longest shower ever, lathered himself in that baby lotion he always uses (a secret to his amazingly soft skin), and dried his hair before styling it down. The smaller male decided to wear a soft suede jacket on top of a black shirt that is loosely tucked in a pair of the tightest pair of jeans he owns. He put on his shoes and thought that putting on necklaces would be a nice way to finish his outfit so that’s what he did.

Baekhyun drove to the club that Jongdae sent him. He parked his car and saw the annoying long line to get inside. He cannot do anything about it, that's why he just patiently waited for his turn.

“No minors allowed.” The big guy said and  Baekhyun was about to protest, but instead pulled out his ID and showed it to the security guy.

The man grabbed it and scanned the ID before shrugging. “Sorry, you look like a high school student. Get in.” He said and Baekhyun received his ID back before going inside. It’s a struggle to look so young these days, he can’t even buy a bottle of cheap wine without being questioned.

Jongdae greeted him with a tight hug and walked him to the table. The usual people are already in there, they already started without him but he doesn’t mind. Minseok didn’t come, very aware that he has work tomorrow unlike Baekhyun, who is aware, too, but pushed the thought at the back of his mind.

The club isn’t dull for a Sunday night, the opposite of it, really: the crowd is alive and dancing their hearts away on the dance floor. The bartender on the bar looks like he’s gonna die from making too many drinks for everyone. The lights are making him dizzy and people are so close to each other that he had a hard time walking towards the table. The music is blaring, too, the bass thumping his heart every time. But the club is very big and luxurious looking, like a place for rich people and he is sure the drinks would be expensive.

“Wait, you work for a magazine now? Like an editor-in-chief or something?” Sehun asked, drinking straight from the bottle of his beer. The youngest one is slouching on the black leather couch, looking at Baekhyun.

“What? No! Not an editor-in-chief. Editors in chief are CEO’s if you think about it. I’m only a copy editor, so I’m gonna just type articles all day. I love that.” Baekhyun said and Sehun nodded, taking another swig.

“This celebration is for you, for getting out of that disgusting desk job! Here…” Jongdae spoke up from beside Jongin and Kyungsoo and handed him a bottle of cold beer.

“Hey Jongdae, I know what you’re doing. You’re not gonna get me drunk this time. I have a new job tomorrow and I’m gonna leave a good impression, alright?” He said and accepted the bottle, narrowing his eyes at the mischievous guy.

They carried on with the night, chatting loudly here and there. Baekhyun knew that he should have kept an eye on how much he was drinking because before he knew it, he’s on his third bottle of beer. Sehun fucked off somewhere they didn’t know, probably going to get shots or whatever. Jongin is busy flirting with Kyungsoo beside Jongdae, and the said man looked like he was going to pass out because of drunkenness.

Baekhyun’s head hurt a little, but it’s dull and bearable. He ignored it when Sehun came back with a tray full of shots with those lemon wedges and salt.

“It’s on me tonight, guys. Finally got paid from the modeling agency.” Sehun said once he sat down.

Baekhyun knew he should have stopped himself from reaching out for the shot glasses. In the end, he couldn’t help it and grabbed himself one, downing it in one go and bit on the lemon wedge as soon as possible.

“Let’s watch this hypocrite drown himself in alcohol even though he said he has work tomorrow,” Jongdae announced loudly and made the whole table laugh. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and picked up the beer he hadn't finished yet.

“Sehun, let’s dance.” Baekhyun bothered the youngest one who said no immediately. Jongdae wanted to go but he said he’s dizzy, so he ended up inviting the couple who were so busy sucking each other’s faces off. They agreed, though, and decided to wiggle themselves into the dancing crowd.

The couple left Baekhyun to watch as they ground disgustingly on the dance floor and he couldn’t help but grumble in loneliness. He asked them to dance since he’d look like a fool dancing alone, but then they went into their little world and practically humped each other.

Before Baekhyun could even make a move, his hips were cradled by a pair of hands that held him in place.

“Care for a dance?” A male’s voice whispered on his left ear and Baekhyun felt a little smile painting itself on his lips.

“I’d love to.”

As soon as he said that, he was forcefully turned around by the guy behind him. Baekhyun grinned up at the slightly taller male, wrapping his arms on the back of his neck as they swayed and danced to the wild beat.

“What’s your name, cutie?” The guy asked. The man in front of him was cute, with those messy brown locks, a thin smile, and a pair of small eyes. He’s not Baekhyun’s type, but if he could dance, then he’s fine. The other one put his hands back to his wide hips and danced with Baekhyun as he waited for a response.

“Baekhyun.” He replied.

“I’m Sangjae, do you come here often?” Sangjae asked and he shook his head.

“No, it’s my first time here,” Baekhyun replied, swaying deliciously to the music as he bit his lip, looking up at the man.

“That explains why I’ve never seen you before. Let me buy you a drink.” Sangjae said and Baekhyun nodded, following the man who walked to the bar to order some drinks. Sangjae ordered a bone-dry martini for Baekhyun and paid it before handing the delicious looking cocktail over to him.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun answered and took a sip of the martini, cringing at how strong it was. After that, they went back to the dance floor and danced again.

Baekhyun didn’t know how strong the martini was, but he knew he was getting drunker and drunker each minute that passed by. Their dance was getting heated because of the change of the song to a more sexual one. His back was pressed against Sangjae’s chest, grinding back to him while the man nosed at his neck.

If Sangjae asked to take him home, he'd immediately say yes. It’s been so long since he had been watered, with all the holidays and stuff- so he wanted to do it if he’s given a chance.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun hummed as he finished off his martini, feeling a pair of lips slide its way down from jawline to his neck.

He turned around and grabbed Sangjae’s jaw with one hand and pressed their lips together, growing more confident as the liquor affects how his brain works. He felt how Sangjae’s hands pulled him closer by the waist as he responded just as hungrily to Baekhyun’s kisses.

Baekhyun truly was a hypocrite. He loathed Jongin and Kyungsoo for making out on the dancefloor but here he is, doing the same thing with a man he met not even an hour ago. Baekhyun learned that Sangjae isn’t that experienced with kissing, but he doesn’t care, he’ll be fine with a tongue down his throat.

That’s what Sangjae did: push a tongue down his throat as he kept Baekhyun’s face in place. Baekhyun whimpered and tried to respond.

It was just a matter of time before Baekhyun took this guy home.

\--------

This wasn’t how Chanyeol wanted to spend his Sunday night but since it’s Yixing’s birthday, he decided to go and not be a killjoy for once. Besides, he was in dire need of a drink after all those holidays he worked on instead of resting like everyone else.

He wasn’t drinking much, kept on sipping the warm whiskey that he’s been cradling for the past hour. Yixing was getting his ass drunk, talking loudly over the music. Junmyeon kept on urging Yixing to go home but after a little while, he gave up and just let the man do whatever he wanted.

They were in a more secluded, more intimate area of the club: the VIP area. Chanyeol was a regular here but he barely visited the past month because of the piled-up work. He took another sip of the whiskey, loving the burn down his throat as he looked down on the people dancing below.

All of them looked like they were in their early twenties, not giving a single care about tomorrow, and that’s how Chanyeol wanted to be, but since he had work tomorrow, he’d rather not join them on the dance floor. A lot of people always get heated up on the dance floor, it’s a result of the loud, sensual music, plus the alcohol in their systems. Chanyeol has been there before, and he knew the feeling.

There were lots of people dancing, in groups, by two or alone. Some looked like they were about to jump at each other and have sex on the floor, some were shyly dancing, just swaying to the beat. Some people looked like they were never going to dance again and they made Chanyeol laugh.

He isn’t a good dancer, so he wasn’t in the place to judge.

There were a lot of people making out and his eyes landed on a pair. The taller one looked like he was going to swallow down the other guy, and Chanyeol shook his head. The guy in the suede jacket looked beautiful, though, and Chanyeol felt bad for him for having such an inexperienced partner.

“See anyone that you like?” Junmyeon asked and Chanyeol turned to him, smiling a little as he sipped on his glass again. 

“I do. He’s in the middle of something, though.” Chanyeol said and put his eyes back to the pair.

Junmyeon followed where his eyes were looking at and laughed. “The one in the brown jacket, right? Poor guy.” Junmyeon said before grabbing himself another bottle of beer from the bucket. 

Yixing was still far too busy downing all those shots that he ordered to give a damn about who they’re talking about.

“He looks like he’s going to get sucked in.” Chanyeol snickered and finished off his whiskey. He put his glass down and collected his jacket from the backrest of the couch.

“Leaving so early?” Junmyeon asked and Chanyeol nodded. 

“I have to go. I still have work tomorrow.” Chanyeol said and the other male nodded, standing up to hug Chanyeol.

The tall man patted Yixing on the back, before greeting him happy birthday again. Yixing could only nod and tell him to be careful on his way home. Chanyeol hit the stairs and looked at his watch.

It’s still early, close to midnight and if he’s lucky, then he’ll be able to sleep by one in the morning.

\--------

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and then I’m taking you back to my place,” Sangjae said and Baekhyun nodded, letting the man pull away from him. He watched Sangjae go to the bathroom, leaving him alone in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Baekhyun is drunk, so he sat down on the bar, turning around so the bartender doesn’t bother him by asking if he’s gonna order drinks. He isn’t aware of how much time has already passed, his head is too wobbly to understand the difference between 60 seconds and 60 minutes.

He put his phone away and looked around, only to see Sangjae’s back heading in the wrong direction. Baekhyun stood up quickly, sight spinning as he tried to catch up with the fast-walking man. 

When Baekhyun blindly caught up, he grabbed Sangjae’s hand and turned him around, pressing a kiss on the man’s lips because he was hungry like that. 

Only this time, it felt different.

He had to stand up on the tips of his toes to kiss the man when the other one only had to tilt his head back a bit to kiss him. Not only that but the lips against his felt fuller, plumper, and softer than it was a while ago. Lastly, the smell. Did Sangjae put on cologne in the bathroom? For sure, he didn’t smell like this earlier… His scent was different now. 

Headier, muskier, and more expensive, with a hint of whiskey. It smelled delicious.

Baekhyun pulled away with a pout on his face.

The pout slowly disappeared into a frown when he realized that it wasn't Sangjae.

Instead, it’s a far more attractive man: handsome and hot as hell. He’s a whole head taller than Baekhyun and he looked just as shocked as Baekhyun. 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry. I’ve mistaken you for someone else-”

Baekhyun felt a huge hand on his arm that pulled him close, making his head spin, yet again. 

“Where did your little partner run off to?” The man asked, looking down at him with a little smirk on his lips. It’s like the world was slowly fading off in the background, his only focus was this man’s lips and how they felt so good on him earlier. How did this man know about his “little partner”? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know and he doesn’t care.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun said honestly, forgetting the fact that Sangjae told him he’ll be going to the bathroom. 

“He’s such an idiot for leaving you behind, isn’t he? He turns around and you’re off, kissing another stranger.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned red, embarrassed, and practically ashamed because of how stupid and drunk he was.

“I-I told you, I thought you were him…” Baekhyun explained himself once again, not knowing why this man was reeking such a domineering presence that was leaving him stuttering like a wimpy boy in front of his crush.

This man right here- it’s unusual. There’s something about him that’s unnerving, knees-weakening and his whole aura was dominating. He stood out in the crowd, literally and figuratively, and it’s like he knew the attention was on him. 

It’s like he wanted everyone to know that  _ he was here. _

How did these thoughts appear in Baekhyun’s drunken brain? He didn’t know. All he knew was that’s what he felt.

“Ah, but he isn’t here now, is he?” His voice was so… deep and wet, like dripping honey and melted caramel. 

“Yes…”

“That means… I can steal you from him, can’t I?” 

Baekhyun wanted to process what the man said, but he was too slow. Next thing he knew, there were those full lips on his own again, clasping his lips in a loose, wet heat. His hands immediately came up to rest on the man’s face, but his wrists were trapped by two big hands that pinned them down to his sides. 

The lips on top of his were pressing, moving accordingly to how the man wanted it to be, deliciously leaving his taste all over Baekhyun like he wasn’t attracted to him already. Baekhyun tried to keep up with how he moves, but he couldn't do it. Even the man’s kiss was different from the others. 

His kisses were more sensual, more inviting, and more teasing, leaving Baekhyun to want him more. 

Sadly, the tall guy pulled away and Baekhyun chased his lips, whimpering when he didn’t get what he wanted. He felt his hands getting picked up and being rested on broad shoulders. Baekhyun was pulled closer by the waist, and a hand came up to grab his jaw, while the other hand went to settle itself on the small of his back.

“You started it.” That was the last thing he heard before he was being kissed again, this time, the hot wet tongue slid on his bottom lip and entered his mouth.

Baekhyun let out a whimper, feet rising so he was standing up on his toes while clutching the man’s shirt in his hands. 

_ Delicious. He’s so delicious. _

That’s all Baekhyun could think of. 

Chanyeol thought differently. He thought Baekhyun’s lips were addicting. Addicting in a way he knew he should stop, but at the same time, have a last taste. Chanyeol pressed the pads of his fingers on the small of the guy’s back, his other hand moved to the pale neck, stroking it lightly.

In return, Baekhyun pulled away a little to let out a gasp, only to be silenced by Chanyeol’s lips again, letting himself swallow those whimpers that were only for him to hear. 

Baekhyun tried to dominate the man with the kiss, moving to his own accord while pulling him closer with his shoulders. He failed as Chanyeol bit his lip lightly, another gasp erupting from him. Chanyeol took this chance to slide his tongue inside his mouth and lick the roof of it. 

They were both aware that they were heavily making out in the middle of a club, where everyone could see them, but they were just adding to a pre-existing group, so it didn’t bother them. 

The huge palm on his back disappeared and was placed this time on his side. Chanyeol glided his hand on Baekhyun’s sides while vigorously kissing him. Their lips were probably red and swollen right now, but Baekhyun didn't care. Chanyeol didn’t care either.

Baekhyun couldn’t comprehend why he felt as if he was melting underneath the man’s touch. His touch was gentle, but his lips weren't, and the contrast between that made Baekhyun’s knees a little weaker and his body a little hotter.

The hand that was stroking his neck lightly was gone before it went running across his scalp, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling it slightly.

“Oh…” Baekhyun pulled away and moaned out loud. It was drowned out by the loud music, but Chanyeol heard it loud and clear, hence another smirk on his lips.

“So sensitive…” Chanyeol said and kissed Baekhyun again, addicted to his lips already. Baekhyun’s moan vibrated across his lips, and Chanyeol generously swallowed all of it down, loving the way the smaller man was crumbling under his palms like he wanted him to be.

“C-Can we please… t-take this back to your p-place?” Baekhyun panted out, looking up at the man with hazy and dark eyes. Chanyeol’s hold on him got tighter, loving the way those eyes were inviting him in. 

“You asked so nicely… How can I refuse?” Chanyeol said and seized hold of Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him through the crowd of sweaty bodies. Once they got out, Chanyeol led them to a private parking lot, reserved for the VIP guests only.

Before Chanyeol could get a hold of his keys to open the door, he felt small hands coming up his face. 

“Kiss me first… again,” Baekhyun said and who was Chanyeol to deny such a pretty request from an equally pretty person. He ducked down and kissed Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun was intoxicated. He didn’t know what got him drunk: the martini or this man’s kisses, but he feels like the answer is the lather. 

The smaller one was pressed up against the car, feeling the air getting thicker and hotter as Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips. 

“W-Wait… Tell me your name first.” Baekhyun pulled away and Chanyeol grinned at him. 

“It’s Chanyeol. Now get inside the car, ‘cause I’m dying to touch you underneath all of these clothes.” Chanyeol said, opening the car door for the guy. Baekhyun got inside and before Chanyeol could close the door, he spoke up again.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“I’ll be keeping that in mind,” Chanyeol said, not being able to help but to think that the name suited that pretty little face. He went to the driver’s side and got in, immediately starting the car because he needed this one on his bed, naked and wet.

Baekhyun sobered up a little during the car ride. He could feel the hot palm on top of his thigh and he settled his hand on top of it, biting his lip to restrain himself from moving it up and down. 

And as if Chanyeol was reading his mind, Chanyeol decided to warm him up even more by sliding his hand up and down Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing it and rubbing the pad of his thumb on it.

They reached a three-story house. The outside was extremely modern and it looked like it came out of a movie. Baekhyun could not believe that this man lived in such a beautiful place like this, while he was stuck in his two-bedroom apartment with a cramped kitchen.

Chanyeol mindlessly parked in the driveway, tossing his car keys to the guard that opened up the gate for him. Baekhyun couldn’t wait for Chanyeol to walk over to his side of the car and open the door for him. He did it himself and Chanyeol felt himself grinning at how impatient this little one was. 

Baekhyun followed him because the man already had his wrist trapped in his hand. The inside of the house was beautiful, but Baekhyun wasn’t in the right time and state of mind to appreciate it. 

They reached upstairs, Chanyeol opening a door to his left and entering it while still pulling Baekhyun behind him. 

\--------

Baekhyun couldn't remember the point during that night where he just let Chanyeol do what he wanted to do with him. For sure, he also lost track of how he ended up like this. 

He couldn’t feel any other thing on his body except for his aching cock and the pleasure that kept poking right at that little spot that made him so sensitive. 

Chanyeol was different. Baekhyun embedded that in his head right before they even drove here, but now… It was clear to him that Chanyeol knew so much more than he should know about Baekhyun’s body. It felt as if he was molded to know every single weak spot in his body that will make his cock painfully ache and at the same time, crave whatever Chanyeol is doing.

His whole body was littered with marks and he was stark naked underneath Chanyeol. It was not a normal one-night stand, that’s for sure. Baekhyun’s previous one-night stands weren’t like this. He was taken to the guy’s place, fingered, and fucked with a lubed up cock, and that was it. He fell asleep every time because he was tired and drunk.

But not with Chanyeol. Baekhyun was still intoxicated with alcohol, but he wasn’t tired. He was getting so stimulated, to the point that his cock was just constantly leaking on his stomach, painfully hard, the tip of his cock an angry red color. He wanted Chanyeol’s cock already, but this foreplay was something out of a miracle book. 

This was the filthiest fuck of Baekhyun’s life, and the intercourse hasn’t even started yet.

_ Chanyeol pushed him inside a dark room, closing the door behind. He got pressed upon the door, neck ravished with a fat tongue, sharp teeth, and succulent lips. Chanyeol’s thumbs were rubbing on Baekhyun’s nipples through his shirt while his thigh was right in between Baekhyun’s legs, softly stroking his clothed cock.  _

_ Baekhyun tilted his head up, giving Chanyeol more space to invade his skin, to leave more marks than acceptable. The taller man raised his right hand, tapping on the wall next to them until he felt the light switch. He flickered it on and those warm, yellow lights of the two lamps on both sides of his bed were just the perfect lighting for the night. It was dimmed and Baekhyun found it sexy.  _

_ Chanyeol knew how to set up the mood. _

_ The male grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him to the bed, and tossed him on it as if he weighed nothing. Baekhyun bit his lip as Chanyeol opened his legs, climbing in between them, and trapped him with both of his strong, muscular arms that just flexed underneath that sexy shirt. _

_ God, Chanyeol was so hot, he felt like he got the fattest cock in that club. _

_ Baekhyun raised his head to meet Chanyeol’s lips, but the man moved away and focused his attention on Baekhyun’s neck again. He found it delicious. Pale and soft, as if it’s going to break with just one nip. Easily marked and that was something he loves.  _

_ His wet lips traveled from the column of the throat up to the back of Baekhyun’s ear, taking in that sweet scent before licking it with the tip of his tongue. Shivers bolted down Baekhyun’s spine and he felt a little tremble wreck through his body. He’s so sensitive there and Chanyeol just knows where to lick him up.  _

_ “Just my tongue and you’re already trembling. I can’t wait to feel your walls shake when I put my cock in you.” Chanyeol is so fucking filthy, it makes Baekhyun’s dick hurt.  _

_ Chanyeol left a mark right at the back of his ear, traveling south to leave another mark under his jaw. Baekhyun moaned, his hands coming up to grab Chanyeol by the hair. Immediately, like all of his other moves before, he was denied as Chanyeol grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. _

_ “Keep your hands where I can see them. You’ll take what I give you.” Chanyeol murmured and then sucked right on his collarbone. Baekhyun’s toes kept curling up, the same way his hands kept balling into fists every time Chanyeol would suck particularly hard on his skin. His brain was just filled with the man’s sexy scent, probably intoxicating his brain and making him unbelievably hard with just kisses. _

_ After Chanyeol was done with his neck, it looked like it has been attacked by a wild animal. That animal being Chanyeol, who looked so proud of his art.  _

_ “Take off your jacket.” The taller one said and watched Baekhyun remove it as if he’s on the run. Just like his neck, Baekhyun’s arms and chest were pale all over. It gave Chanyeol a feeling that he’s a painter, just waiting to splatter Baekhyun’s body like a blank canvas.  _

_ Chanyeol leaned down, capturing Baekhyun's lips with his. Baekhyun let out a whimper as warm breath entered his mouth again, dripping wet tongue came in and massaged his muscle. But Chanyeol pulled away too fast, leaving a small kiss on the side of his lips, and sat up again.  _

_ It didn’t matter too much as Baekhyun’s shirt instantly got lifted by those large palms, leaving his dusty pink nipples on display. They hardened even more as the cool air hit them, his stomach clenching because of the sensitivity.  _

_ He didn’t know why Chanyeol was taking his goddamn time, but at the same time, he wanted Chanyeol to take as long as he wanted. Baekhyun wanted to melt little by little underneath those fingertips while screaming and begging for his cock, with Chanyeol slowly manipulating him into becoming a dirty little slut. _

_ Chanyeol sat down on the back of his legs, bunching up the shirt so it would stay above Baekhyun’s chest. He started kissing his way down from the spot in between Baekhyun’s breasts to his stomach and finally, just underneath his bellybutton. _

_ The wet tracks that Chanyeol’s saliva was leaving behind slowly cooled down because of the cold air and Baekhyun were twitching, whimpering, and slowly being pulled apart at the seams as he fought back the urge to touch Chanyeol.  _

_ Chanyeol nipped on the skin below his navel, marking it up until it became a dark red shade. Chanyeol’s hands were roaming Baekhyun’s torso, stopping to squeeze his breasts, but continuing to touch the nipples with his bare fingers. _

_ “Chanyeol… P-Please.” Baekhyun gasped out the words, looking down. He wanted those lips wrapped around his nipples, he wanted those teeth pulling the little, pink buds until they would become red.  _

_ “You want me to suck these pretty little things?” Chanyeol’s deep voice flitted on the room, hands going up to settle on top of Baekhyun’s chest.  _

_ “Please please, please… Want your mouth on them…” Baekhyun has never begged for a mouth this much before, but Chanyeol has that power over him. _

_ “You sound beautiful when you beg.” The man told him, his index finger advancing up to flick the nub. Baekhyun moaned at the touch, watching desperately as Chanyeol continued to flick his index finger up and down on the nipple. _

_ Chanyeol put the same index finger on Baekhyun’s lip, dipping in slightly just to get the pad of it wet with saliva. He circled his wet fingertip around Baekhyun’s right areola, chuckling to himself when he saw Baekhyun burying his body down the bed with all his strength, and at the same time, breathing out gasps of air.  _

_ “Such a sensitive little one, aren’t you?” Chanyeol said and did the same to the left one. He flicked his finger up and down and got it wet, before circling the areola. _

_ Waves of pleasure struck Baekhyun’s body when Chanyeol did both at the same time, but with the accompaniment of his tongue in between his breasts. _

_ “Fuck.” Baekhyun cursed, he wanted to press his legs together, but Chanyeol was in between them, stopping him from doing so.  _

_ “You want my mouth on them, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, vigorously and pleadingly, wanting the man above him to just lean down and envelop his nipples with his hot mouth.  _

_ At the sight of him, Chanyeol took pity and decided to comply with the polite request. While still rubbing Baekhyun’s right nipple with his index finger, he wrapped his lips around the left nipple, sucking it in softly.  _

_ “Mhmm.” Baekhyun moaned, loving the warm wetness around his sensitive area.  _

_ But then Chanyeol decided that Baekhyun wasn’t loud enough for him. He wanted people he fucks with to produce the loudest noise as he pulled them apart. It fed his ego, turning him more determined to reduce them to little, malleable whores. _

_ Chanyeol nipped lightly at the little nub, smirking when Baekhyun’s hips rose from the bed and his hands went down to grab him by the hair. The man’s head was lifted, the pink nipple losing the warmth of the mouth.  _

_ “Keep your hands above your head. This is the last time I’m repeating myself.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned red from how firm the man said that before putting his arms up again as he watched Chanyeol suck on his right nipple. It kept Baekhyun going just from watching the taller man cover his nipples with his hot lips while he slowly stroked Baekhyun’s sides and all the skin he could reach. _

_ If it lasted for a little while, Baekhyun would have cum just from Chanyeol’s mouth on his nipples, but he didn’t know if it was a good thing that Chanyeol pulled away.  _

_ “Please let me suck you off.” Baekhyun listened to himself slowly unraveling underneath Chanyeol, speaking out his inner desires. He wanted to do it, he wanted Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. It would be such a pleasure and honor to get his lips on the man’s dick.  _

_ “Later, if you are good,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun whined, not used to not getting what he wanted. He kept comparing Chanyeol with his previous one-night stands and all those people would have taken off their clothes right away once Baekhyun asked to give them a blowjob.  _

_ Chanyeol sat up and transferred to the spot right beside his hip.  _

_ “Take off your shirt, baby.”  _

_ That sentence had Baekhyun scrambling up to take off his shirt fully and throw it on the other side of the bed, looking up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes as he slowly raised his arms above his head again. _

_ “Good boy.”  _

_ Oh god.  _

_ Baekhyun has been called that a few times before, but not the same way Chanyeol has called him. His voice was so deep, rumbling off of his chest and dripping on Baekhyun’s body like honey. And when he said it like that, Baekhyun was urged even more to do whatever the man asked him to, like a good boy that he was. _

_ He watched as Chanyeol’s finger trailed from his nipple down to his stomach and finally on the button of his jeans. With two digits, the taller opened it and zipped down the zipper, getting to see his underwear.  _

_ Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands from above his head, squeezing it tenderly with his left one.  _

_ All while looking at Baekhyun’s eyes intently, Chanyeol pressed a light kiss on his inner wrist while pushing in his right hand inside the jeans to palm Baekhyun’s hard-on.  _

_ The smaller’s mouth opened instantly to let out a breathy moan, looking up at the man, and then down to his bottom half, where Chanyeol was heating his cock with the palm of his hand. Baekhyun’s cock immediately got harder and the man didn't stop his hand until he could feel it straining underneath his touch. _

_ The kisses from his inner wrist went up to his fingertips. Chanyeol kissed them one by one repeatedly, taking Baekhyun’s attention away from his cock. Once Baekhyun was looking up at him again, Chanyeol slipped his hand inside Baekhyun’s undergarments, getting a feel of how hard Baekhyun was for him. _

_ “Oh fuck…” Baekhyun moaned, eyes rolling at the back of his head when he felt pleasure from the friction of Chanyeol’s hand.  _

_ Chanyeol smirked. It was adorable how sensitive Baekhyun was. One-touch and his body heated up like crazy. He hasn't even started yet, and Baekhyun was already rutting his hips to get some friction. He ran the heel of his palm light down Baekhyun’s cock and the most beautiful sounds left Baekhyun’s lips.  _

_ Baekhyun’s legs subconsciously opened up, like he was inviting Chanyeol to dive into his little hole and take him apart already. But Chanyeol was in no rush. He could do this until the sun would start peeking out, all while still not letting Baekhyun cum. _

_ The taller’s thumb traced the little cock until it stopped on the slit. He rubbed it with the pad of his finger and Baekhyun went delirious. He let out a loud moan and pushed his cock up into Chanyeol’s hand, trying to take as much fulfillment as he possibly could, but Chanyeol pulled his hand out of his jeans. _

_ “Chanyeol, please! Fuck, give me more…” Baekhyun moaned, head getting cloudier as a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He wanted more and Chanyeol needed to give it to him or else he would cry from neediness.  _

_ Chanyeol was just playing with Baekhyun. He was taking him lightly. Chanyeol knew the discipline and he knew how to give it. His self-control was beyond what he could have expected and he took pride in that. _

_ Having such a pretty little sensitive bottom, sprawled out on his bed, almost naked, pleading and moaning for him to continue, it would have made any top like him give in and just pull out their cocks to start fucking them. But Chanyeol was not like them. Baekhyun was too beautiful to be taken right away. Baekhyun should be slowly nipped at the edges until he’s slowly crumbling… Once he’s in that state, that’s when Chanyeol will give him a taste of his cock and destroy him completely.  _

_ He’s going to have the greatest time watching Baekhyun fall apart on his cock. _

_ Chanyeol sighed when Baekhyun’s other hand went down to rub himself off. Disappointed, Chanyeol got on top of the smaller, both of his knees digging into the Baekhyun’s sides as he pinned his wrists above his head. _

_ “You’re not so good at following the instructions, are you?” Chanyeol said. He spotted the long chain of Baekhyun’s necklace, shining under the dim yellow lights, and got an idea. _

_ Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol took off the necklace from his neck, not even opening it at the back. His jaw slightly dropped when Chanyeol twisted the necklace, forming an infinity shape on it. Slowly, he fitted Baekhyun’s wrists inside the two circles. _

_ It was still loose, the chains on his wrists, so Chanyeol twisted them again and made two more loops until Baekhyun’s dainty wrists were bound by the necklace.  _

_ “Such a charming necklace, isn’t it?” Chanyeol leaned down, whispering in Baekhyun's ear as if there were other people in the room. A bit of Chanyeol’s weight was on top of his stomach and his head was right beside Baekhyun’s. _

_ Chanyeol made sure he was staring at the necklace as he rubbed the cross pendant with his thumb and index finger.  _

_ “So beautiful… We don’t wanna break it now, do we?”  _

_ Baekhyun slowly shook his head. The necklace was expensive, he bought it as a present for himself just this Christmas as a reward for working hard last year. He didn’t want to break it, no. _

_ “If that’s the case, then you’re gonna be a good boy and keep your hands above your head. Right?” Chanyeol whispered again, his breath smelling like whiskey and mint, ghosting on the side of Baekhyun’s face along with the loud scent of his cologne. _

_ “Y-Yes.” Baekhyun stuttered out, heart battering in his chest. _

_ “Good. You have to keep being good for me, baby…” Chanyeol said, caressing his inner thighs through his jeans. _

_ Baekhyun has never felt this way before. He never felt the pleasure that someone feels whenever they get weak. It’s not ideal for him, especially because he was so used to being strong all the time… But tonight, Chanyeol was taking his time with him. He made Baekhyun feel as if it was alright to take the pain in as pleasure.  _

_ He made Baekhyun want to submit to his power, be completely deluded with it until all he knew was how to follow his orders. _

_ Chanyeol sat up again, removing himself fromBaekhyun again. He proceeded to take off the tight jeans and threw them on the floor along with Baekhyun’s shoes. Chanyeol took pity and took off his underwear, too, letting his cock breathe from all those unpleasant frictions caused by his pants. _

_ “Go lay down properly.” The taller man stood up from the bed and watched how Baekhyun scrambled up and laid down in the middle of the large bed. The bed underneath his back was so soft, and the sheets were softer, adding to the feeling. His head was laying on a fluffy pillow and if Baekhyun wasn’t about to get the best dicking of his life, he would have fallen asleep.  _

_ He didn’t know where to put his hands and looked at Chanyeol for help. He wanted to keep being a good boy so he thought he should ask him.  _

_ Chanyeol immediately knew what the problem was. With the way Baekhyun was continuously putting his arms up and down while looking unsure, Chanyeol knew what’s wrong. _

_ “You can put it down on your stomach, if you touch your cock then I’m not gonna touch you. Is that clear?” The man asked while opening up the drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed right next to Baekhyun, making the smaller one look at it. _

_ Was he finally getting Chanyeol’s dick? Or at least his fingers? _

_ Questions were running inside Baekhyun’s mind while he was observing every movement of the man beside him. He was taking everything at his own pace, letting Baekhyun know that the night is still long and that it wasn’t going to end soon.  _

_ Chanyeol sat on the bed and screwed open the lid of the lube bottle. He drizzled the cold liquid on his fingers and lathered it all over his digits, warming it up. _

_ “Spread your legs wide.” The taller man said and Baekhyun bit his lip, slowly opening his legs. He thought Chanyeol would finger him but instead, the man started stroking his cock.  _

_ “O-Oh… Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathed out a moan when he felt Chanyeol’s veined hand wrapping itself around his dick. His thighs shook with pleasure once Chanyeol started stroking him slowly, flicking his wrist slightly once he reached the head. He let those soft little mounds right at the pads of his fingers run across the head of Baekhyun’s cock.  _

_ Chanyeol bit his lip as he watched Baekhyun drown in the pleasure of his hands. He’s barely been doing anything yet Baekhyun was starting to come apart already.  _

_ “Does it feel good, baby?” Chanyeol asked and the answer was so obvious but he wanted to hear Baekhyun’s shaky voice admit it.  _

_ “Y-Yes, Chanyeol... It feels so good, keep doing that…” Baekhyun mewled, and his legs spread even wider when Chanyeol’s hand dropped down to his balls, fondling it, rolling it in the palm of his hand before going back to the cockhead. He teased the slit of Baekhyun’s penis until dollops of precum came out of it, and it was undeniable that Baekhyun was feeling good right at that moment. _

_ The dick in his hand twitched and Baekhyun’s curvy hips kept rising off of the bed to fuck up into Chanyeol’s hand.  _

_ Chanyeol slammed his hips down on the bed and Baekhyun buried his head down the expensive pillow, biting his lip as a whimper came out.  _

_ He wanted to cum, he wanted to ride his high using Chanyeol’s hand but Chanyeol just won’t allow it.  _

_ Baekhyun felt strengthless. His hands were bound and his hips were pinned down the bed, he couldn’t get any sort of action to reach his climax.  _

_ All these pleasures that he wanted to feel are all up to Chanyeol. It was Chanyeol who decided what he’ll receive, what he’ll feel, and what he’ll indulge. It was all up to Chanyeol to decide if he’s going to cum tonight and, despite that, Baekhyun still wanted to surrender his whole body to him. _

_ “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shook when Chanyeol slapped his balls lightly, supple thighs quivering in pleasure as the slight pain wrecked through his body and sent him little waves of pleasure. _

_ “Look at you, shaking and moaning for me…” Chanyeol said and grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring the lube on his fingers again and this time, thankfully, on Baekhyun’s pinkish, wet hole. _

_ “Take a deep breath for me first,” Chanyeol murmured, his left hand stroking Baekhyun’s inner thigh. Baekhyun shakily took a breath in and when he exhaled, Chanyeol inserted one of those thick and wet fingers inside. _

_ It came in without resistance and Baekhyun relaxed, only focusing on Chanyeol’s working hands on his body. The pain was something he was accustomed to, he wasn’t new to the pain brought by sex but he loved the fact that Chanyeol was doing his best not to hurt him. _

_ The wet hole sucked his finger in until his knuckle was almost in, fluttering around his digit like it was teasing him for more. Chanyeol leaned down, suckling on the pale skin until redness bloomed on it. It was almost unnoticeable, given the fact that Baekhyun’s body was all red. from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, down to his neck and chest…  _

_ Chanyeol gave Baekhyun some time before pushing in a second finger, watching the tight rim of muscles swallow down his digit.  _

_ Baekhyun was looking down at him through his lashes and Chanyeol gave him a wicked smirk before turning his fingers upward.  _

_ There was an area that was filled with nerves inside Baekhyun’s hole, soft and swollen because of his arousal. Chanyeol knew it was Baekhyun’s prostate because of the way Baekhyun’s upper body threw itself upwards involuntarily. _

_ “C-Chanyeol! R-Right there, oh god…” Baekhyun moaned, shaking more violently now as Chanyeol rubbed the little spot with his fingertips.  _

_ “Right here? Does it feel good when I do it like this?” Chanyeol asked, stroking the sensitive prostate with his fingers, sending waves of electricity to Baekhyun’s shuddering limbs. _

_ “Yes! Yes… F-Fuck.” Baekhyun moaned wantonly as Chanyeol rubbed it. _

_ Baekhyun didn’t notice the small pool of cum on his stomach, leaking directly from his erected cock as Chanyeol kept on massaging his prostate.  _

That’s how Baekhyun ends up right here, with his whole body quivering like a leaf every time Chanyeol would put pressure on that soft spot that keeps Baekhyun’s head cloudy. 

“Get on all fours, baby,” Chanyeol says and pulls out his fingers slowly, careful not to hurt Baekhyun who snapped out of his thoughts. 

The bottom turns around, getting on his knees and elbows, putting his bound wrists in front of his face as he waits for Chanyeol to continue. He feels the man moving closer to his face and he looks up with a questioning look.

“You have to continue being a good boy for me, baby… If you pull on your necklace, it’ll break. You need to relax and trust me, do you understand?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods, eyes teary with need.

“Words.”

The absolute  _ power  _ that radiates off of that one word is something Baekhyun never knew someone would get a hold of.

“Yes, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol goes to his previous spot again, watching as Baekhyun relaxes himself according to his touch. Baekhyun breathes in and exhales shakily until he doesn't feel the loud pounding in his chest anymore.

He waits patiently for what Chanyeol is going to give him. 

A cry is forced out of Baekhyun’s throat when Chanyeol slams a hand down on Baekhyun’s soft cheek, a red handprint immediately blooming on the pale skin. Before he could even finish crying, Chanyeol pushes in three fingers and curls up to his prostate.

“Ah, C-Chanyeol! Holy fuck…” Baekhyun lets out a moan as Chanyeol rubs his prostate with three fingers. Chanyeol presses soft kisses to his burning handprint, leaving wet spots, using his saliva so the area will cool with the air. He goes up and presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s sacrum and then down on his perineum.

The sheets are ruined inside Baekhyun’s palms, wrinkled and probably torn because of how hard he is tugging on them. It’s taking every bit of his strength not to snap the necklace around his wrists and pull Chanyeol in.

“Relax, angel…” Chanyeol whispers, pushing Baekhyun’s back down, relaxing it with his warm touch until the muscle wrapped around his fingers was loose. 

“Good. Good job, baby…” The man whispers.

And as if Baekhyun isn’t feeling too much pleasure already, Chanyeol uses his thumb to put a slight pressure on Baekhyun’s perineum, his other hand coming down to stimulate the leaking cock at the same time. 

“O-Oh, fuck, oh fuck yeah… Shit.” Baekhyun keeps moaning loudly, his cock leaking all over Chanyeol’s hand and down on the bed. He probably leaked enough precum for it to be mistaken as his orgasm. 

Chanyeol is milking his prostate and no one has done that before. It feels so good as if he’s being taken up to the clouds. His whole body is a weak spot for Chanyeol and he plays with it like he is in his own playground. 

“You look so beautiful…” Chanyeol observes Baekhyun’s face contort in pleasure as he presses particularly hard on the prostate while pushing on Baekhyun’s sensitive perineum with his thumb. 

It’s truly a sight to be seen, a view that needs to be in every museum out there: Baekhyun’s mouth is dropped open, breathless gasps coming out of it, eyebrows furrowed upwards while his whole body is glistening with sweat and trembling with pleasure. Chanyeol takes pride in his art.

Leisurely, Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and withdraws from any physical contact with Baekhyun. He watches as Baekhyun pushes his ass back and his hips back and forth, waiting impatiently for Chanyeol to do something.

“Please fuck me… Please, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun begs Chanyeol, looking at him with glassy eyes. Tears are brimming in the corner of his eyes, hot and determined to escape as he pleads Chanyeol.

“Get on your knees,” Chanyeol orders, voice low and deep as he deliberately starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

Baekhyun watches with hungry eyes as Chanyeol’s fit and toned torso comes into view. His sinewy biceps that Baekhyun has been dying to touch ever since he kissed him in the club finally come out of those suffocating sleeves. 

“Too busy staring that you didn’t even hear what I’ve said?” The standing man grunts, undoing his expensive-looking watch and settling it down on the nightstand.

“S-Sorry…”

Baekhyun muttered out before kneeling on the edge of the bed, sitting on the back of his legs while waiting for Chanyeol’s order. Chanyeol walks closer until his knees are touching the bed, his eyes trained on Baekhyun’s, who is intently watching him. 

Without any other words, Chanyeol lowers his head and meets Baekhyun’s awaiting lips, teeth clicking together because of how rough Chanyeol pushed their lips together.

Baekhyun mewls against his lips. It felt like years since Chanyeol had kissed him and truthfully, he wants his tongue inside his mouth again. 

Chanyeol’s hands are caressing the sides of his face, holding it gently while his tongue is doing the exact opposite. His tongue roughly slides against Baekhyun’s, invading the wet cavern as he licks the roof of the mouth.

When he pulls away, Baekhyun whines in a complaint but immediately shuts up when Chanyeol glares down at him. 

“C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun calls out to the man who starts undoing his belt.

“What is it, baby?” Chanyeol asks, looking down at Baekhyun, who’s giving him pleading eyes. His thumbs are fiddling together on his lap, wrists still together because of the tight chain of the necklace looped around them.

“I-I’ve been good… You said I can suck you off if I was good and I’ve been my best…” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol gives him a smirk before removing his belt and unzipping his slacks. Baekhyun watches patiently as the man takes them off, tossing off those shiny looking shoes and his socks in the process. 

“Can you handle it if I fuck your mouth? If not then no.” The taller man asks and swipes his thumb languidly against Baekhyun’s bottom lip, gripping him by the jaw after, and makes sure the bottom is looking at him right in the eyes.

Baekhyun feels a little surge of panic run through his body. He can do it, he’s done it before and he’ll do a great job now. There’s a feeling of determination in him. He wants to do it and he wants to make Chanyeol feel good, too. 

So far, Chanyeol has been the only one giving pleasure between the two and Baekhyun is determined to also give him relief. 

Baekhyun rises, keeping his hands together, even though his knees are still on the mattress. Chanyeol’s eyebrows rise, an amused look on his face when he sees how much Baekhyun’s knees are shaking because of the sudden movement.

“I-I can handle it. I promise. Please…” 

Baekhyun can hear himself pathetically begging for a cock in his mouth and what’s messy is that there’s no guarantee Chanyeol will allow his mouth anywhere near his dick. Even though Baekhyun’s knees and hands are already shaking because of the shocks continuously raking his supple body all while he’s praying to get a taste of that fat cock.

Baekhyun’s hazy eyes follow every movement Chanyeol makes, watching him open up the necklace on his hands, putting it on top of the nightstand. His wrists are marked, traces of the chain embedded in his delicate skin. 

“Do not disappoint me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol husks out, staring right into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Your mouth would be preoccupied, so you won’t be able to tell me to stop. I’ve freed your hands so you can use them to stop me, that’s the only purpose of them. You still can’t touch yourself, am I understood?” Chanyeol adds and Baekhyun nods his head, dazed but he comprehends what Chanyeol wants him to understand. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Chanyeol lowers down his underwear and kicks it to the side. Baekhyun’s eyes are blessed with the sight of a thick and long cock, beautifully swollen and erected. They’ve been foreplaying for more than an hour and Chanyeol is sick if he’s not hard at this point.

Baekhyun’s pink tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, body mechanically going forward while his hands gripped down the sheets right between his knees. He looks like a puppy, waiting for his treat and Chanyeol loves that Baekhyun is hungry for him just as he is to Baekhyun.

“Open your mouth,” Chanyeol commands, his musky scent once again occupying Baekkhyun’s senses. Baekhyun follows him, opening his sensual mouth, hot breath fanning over the tip of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Do only what I tell you to do, alright?” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, impatient. 

“Suck the head.” Long fingers rake down on Baekhyun’s hair, deliciously massaging his scalp to remove the tension on his body. Baekhyun put the tip inside his mouth, suckling it lightly while looking up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lets out a faint hiss as a form of relief; Baekhyun finally touched his aching cock. He’s been so hard and all he wanted to do is fuck Baekhyun’s mouth but he needed to make sure Baekhyun is alright with it. It’s a delightful sight to see Baekhyun, with the dimmed yellow lights ghosting over his shining body, hands in between those thick and meaty thighs as he warms up Chanyeol’s huge cock in his mouth.

The tall man pushes his dick slightly inside until half of it is buried down the back of Baekhyun’s throat. His cock is huge, it’s just halfway in but Baekhyun can already feel his throat closing up on the bulbous tip. 

“Down, baby.” Chanyeol groans, a hand immediately gripping Baekhyun’s hair to control him and push him down on his cock. Baekhyun’s hand tightens on the sheet underneath him as he takes Chanyeol’s shaft until his lips touch the healthy, dark pubes at the base of the dick.

Baekhyun struggles to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head when Chanyeol’s scent becomes the strongest and more intoxicating right where his nose is pressed up against. 

Involuntarily, Baekhyun’s hands come up to hold Chanyeol by the hips. He feels warmth in his eyes the same time he feels Chanyeol’s cock bulging in his throat. A large palm goes down to touch Baekhyun’s taunted neck. He could see the outline of his cock and that made the taller man coo. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” Chanyeol huffs out, taking in the scene before him. He pulls out a little, then pushing it back again - feeling that hot and wet tongue glide against his dick. Chanyeol once again pulls out his cock, all the way out, and uses his other hand to bring it up. Baekhyun instantly goes back to work and licks stripes up from the base to the red tip.

“Suck on my balls,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun preens. He lowers his head down and sucks in one of the two, letting Chanyeol’s dick cover his face while he sucks deliciously. He pops two in his mouth and sucks them hard, staring up at Chanyeol who’s mouth dropped open as a groan dripped down from his tongue.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun off of his cock by tugging at his hair. Baekhyun’s tongue is left hanging in the air as he tries reaching for Chanyeol despite having a hand tugging at his hair.

“Tongue out.” Chanyeol’s commands are short but they’re sharp and absolute. Immediately, Baekhyun’s sloppy tongue darts out, waiting for whatever Chanyeol is going to do with him. 

It’s already been clear that Chanyeol is not like any other men Baekhyun has spent the night with. But there is something inside Baekhyun that tells him Chanyeol isn’t different from them. It tells him that what’s different is how he acts around Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun becomes so  _ submissive  _ to him and he doesn’t know why he’s like that. Maybe he is intimidated by the man. Maybe it’s because Chanyeol knows how to tease him and play with him to the point where his cock is just leaking cum like it’s his orgasm that makes Baekhyun think Chanyeol is more superior to him. 

But Chanyeol  _ is  _ superior. He  _ dominates  _ Baekhyun without even trying.

Baekhyun would have pushed a random guy down, sucked him off, then rode his cock, and called it a night but with Chanyeol - he was toyed with, melted under the heat of his touch, and fucked him up until his knees were constantly shaking. 

What is Chanyeol doing to him? 

How is Chanyeol doing  _ this  _ to him?

Chanyeol hits his tongue with his heavy cock, entwining all of his fingers in Baekhyun’s dark locks before pushing his dick back inside. Baekhyun’s throat is filled with a big cock again but this time it’s deeper than ever. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he gags on it, his grip on Chanyeol’s hips tightening. 

The older man just throws his head back and snaps his hips up, his balls hitting Baekhyun’s chin as thick globules of saliva drip down Baekhyun’s mouth. He could hear a little whimper come out of Baekhyun’s mouth but it was drowned out as he kept gagging on his cock.

The back of Baekhyun’s eyes burned because of the tears that were surfacing. He can feel his throat closing up around Chanyeol’s cock and he’s struggling to take in as much air as he could. But it feels good, it feels great to have a taste of this delicious, fat dick that he’s been craving for since this evening. It felt rewarding to finally get a taste of Chanyeol and it’s just his magic how he made Baekhyun feel like that.

Chanyeol was already fucking his throat fast and deep, but Chanyeol wasn’t showing signs of slowing down, instead, his thrusts become faster and hard and Baekhyun lost it. He never knew having his throat fucked like this will be enough to make him cum. A small tear fell down his cheek when ropes of cum squirted out of the slit of his dick and made a mess all over the floor, bed, and his thighs.

The man above him makes a noise and pulls his cock out from his mouth.

“You are such a messy slut.” Chanyeol says and wipes the drool from Baekhyun’s chin and puts it back in the smaller man’s mouth.

Baekhyun lets out shaky breaths as he sniffles and looks up at Chanyeol. 

“Please put i-it back in…” Baekhyun pleads and pushes his tongue out, waiting for Chanyeol to put his cock back in. Baekhyun could spend hours and hours with just Chanyeol’s dick inside his mouth. He wants it back inside to make him feel accomplished and rewarded, but all he got is a chuckle in return.

“I could fuck your mouth until you come again if that’s what you like. Do you prefer that rather than getting fucked?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. It was automatic for him to just stand up, even if his knees are buckling, and turn around. Chanyeol watches with dark eyes as Baekhyun turns around and gets on all fours. He planted his face on the mattress and arches his back like a whore and spreads his cheeks apart. His red and puffy hole is stretched, opened, and ready for Chanyeol.

The older man chuckles and rubs it with his thumb rapidly before inserting the whole finger. Baekhyun whines in a high-pitched voice but keeps his ass spread apart for Chanyeol to watch his finger disappear. 

“You’re so needy for me, baby… Just like how I want it.” Chanyeol bends down, his tongue flattening against Baekhyun’s rim. He hears another whine and it turns into a loud moan when he pushes his tongue. Baekhyun’s happiness didn’t last long because Chanyeol pulls away immediately to grab a box of condoms.

“As much as I want to fuck you raw, I’ll have to deal with this for the meantime,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun watches with one eye as Chanyeol rolls down the latex on his huge cock and slathers it up with lube.

The image of Chanyeol’s veined and strong hand coating his cock with lube and stroking it once was enough for Baekhyun to feel himself chubbing up again. He bites his lip because he doesn’t know how many times Chanyeol plans to make him cum but he knows it’ll be more than once. 

“Put your hands on your back and keep them there,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun quickly follows, holding his right wrist with his left hand. Despite the many minutes that Baekhyun has been stretched by Chanyeol’s long fingers, even getting his prostate milked, he still doesn’t know whether or not Chanyeol’s cock would fit in his hole. It’s so big and it would totally make him feel sore, which he will probably regret tomorrow morning. 

The bulbous tip circles his rim before it goes in. Baekhyun’s breath gets caught up in his throat and he feels every inch of it separating his walls, his hold on his own hand tightening. His mouth opens but no voice comes out, just breathy gasps that make his head hurt. 

He feels the pubic hair on the base of Chanyeol’s cock, as well as the man’s balls, flush on his ass, he knows Chanyeol has pushed everything in. He bites his lip as his knees quiver and his hole keeps clenching around Chanyeol’s dick, trying to take in its size. 

Chanyeol bites his lip and watches Baekhyun’s hole flutter around his cock. “Breathe out, baby.” 

Slowly and shakily, Baekhyun breathes out and his hole relaxed, he fixes the arch of his back and after a few moments, he’s finally ready for Chanyeol to move. 

And for some reason, Chanyeol knows that. That’s why he pulled out a little and then pushed it right inside. 

  
  


“F-Fuck…” Baekhyun cries out, his knees involuntarily spreading wider as Chanyeol continues thrusting gently inside of him. 

It’s tight. Baekhyun’s hole is tight and he can feel his walls clamming up and shaking around him, it’s a delightful feeling to have such a good hole wrapped around his cock. He puts his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, clutching them, and pulls it in time with his thrust. Baekhyun wails as the tip of Chanyeol’s dick nudged the bundle of nerves inside of him. It makes the smaller one cry out again and to try to suppress his loud moans and pathetic little cries, he grabs the sheet under him with his teeth. 

Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol. He despises it when his partners try to conceal their voices. To have them going crazy underneath his touch while stuffed up with his cock is something he takes pride in. How will he know if they’re feeling good if they keep trying to silence themselves?

“Are you gonna open your mouth and keep moaning or do I have to gag you? Cause it seems like you like having something inside your mouth very much.” Chanyeol says, annoyed. His sentences are accentuated by his harsh thrusts inside Baekhyun, and Baekhyun huffed, raising his face from the bed to shake his head. 

No, he doesn’t want to be gagged. If it’s not Chanyeol’s cock that’s gagging him then he doesn’t want it.

“Good,” Chanyeol says and his hands tighten on Baekhyun’s hips as he ruts against Baekhyun’s ass, the tip of his cock rubbing nicely on the prostate. Baekhyun’s prostate is beautifully swollen because of how aroused he is and Chanyeol can feel that. Even after cumming, Baekhyun is hard immediately and is leaking all over the bed. 

He’s such a messy baby and Chanyeol growls while picturing himself messing Baekhyun up even more. 

If Baekhyun has anywhere to be tomorrow, he’s not sure if Baekhyun will be able to attend it or not. 

“Haa… C-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pants and his eyes shut so hard that he’s seeing white and red spots, his dick keeps twitching against the bed and his stomach but stays neglected. He wants to rut down against the bed and get closer to his climax but he’s afraid Chanyeol will get mad at him for touching himself.

Baekhyun doesn’t know where he is getting the idea from but it’s just a gut feeling. 

Chanyeol groans, his mouth dropping open as Baekhyun squeezed around his cock. The taut meat inside Baekhyun jerks and nudges his prostate once again. 

Even with his hands behind him, Baekhyun’s upper body rises from the bed and arches beautifully as his eyes roll to the back of his head. His voice croaks as a high-pitched moan come out, but he couldn’t care less. It feels so good to be pleasured like this.

He can feel Chanyeol driving him to the edge with each thrust of his cock, he’s seeing white circles floating around the air because of it. He’s getting the fucking of his life and it’s not even over yet.

“Down, Baekhyun.”

With just two words, Baekhyun’s face is automatically back to being pressed against the bed. His body is automatically following Chanyeol’s commands and Chanyeol can see that. A smirk grows on Chanyeol’s lips and he pulls out from Baekhyun without any warning.

Baekhyun whimpers when he feels how empty and gaping his hole is, protesting right away. 

“Chan- please… Don’t p-pull out…”

“On your back, baby boy,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun mewls at the nickname before flipping over on his back. He feels his legs getting raised and he looks at Chanyeol’s handsome face as the man spreads his legs in the air and pins his knees down on both sides of his head. 

Fuck, Baekhyun never thought he’s this flexible, but he’s thankful that Chanyeol showed that to him. His hole is shamelessly winking and clenching as it waits for Chanyeol’s dick to enter it again. Chanyeol doesn’t make Baekhyun wait any longer as he lowers down his cock inside Baekhyun, waiting for the already stretched hole to stretch even further.

Chanyeol snickers when Baekhyun lets out a choked sob. The angle is now different and deeper. His cock is so deep inside Baekhyun that he could see the shape of it in his lower stomach while it goes in and out of Baekhyun. The smaller’s flat stomach is showing how deep he’s getting inside of him and Chanyeol is more than pleased.

Baekhyun slowly reaches up and wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s nape, dainty little fingers holding onto him as his fucked out face becomes Chanyeol’s favorite view.

Despite being rocked forward repeatedly because of Chanyeol’s strident thrusts, Baekhyun does his best to crane his neck and pull Chanyeol towards him. Their lips meet and Baekhyun feels like he’s in complete heaven.

Chanyeol’s lips are too soft while his thrusts are the complete opposite.

Expertly, Chanyeol pushes his tongue past Baekhyun’s lips, tongue touching each other and sliding lewdly as they feel each other’s rough breaths on their faces. And the thing about this kiss is it’s completely different from how hard their bodies are slapping against each other. It’s unequal but it still drives Baekhyun insane when Chanyeol sucks on his bottom lip until it’s swollen.

Chanyeol’s hands tighten around Baekhyun’s milky thighs, teeth-gritting as he snaps his hips forward, erotic noises immediately flooding the room as their skin slap against each other to create wet, squelching sounds. 

His abdomen is burning up again, aching for release while his cock is standing proudly, weeping precum he doesn’t know he still had. He already came earlier and his prostate was milked, he didn’t know how he still had all of this cum.

With Chanyeol’s dick constantly drilling inside his hole and stimulating his walls, it’s inevitable for Baekhyun to feel like he’s going to cum at any moment now. Chanyeol decides that it would be good to touch Baekhyun’s cock and massage the base of it with his rough fingers. 

Baekhyun’s vision darkens as little strings of cum squirt out of the slit of his dick, covering his lower stomach and Chanyeol’s hand with it, toes curling in the process and his whole body racking with quivers and trembles. His ears are ringing but, despite that, he hears Chanyeol chuckle and slowly pull out, leaving his hole gaping and his body limp.

“You cum so easily,” He hears Chanyeol comment, and then he feels the taller man moving him again. 

“It’s a bit unfair how you already came twice without my permission and yet I haven’t even come once.” He hears Chanyeol again. He gets picked up easily from the bed, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist to prevent himself from falling. Chanyeol wraps Baekhyun’s arms around his neck, all while smirking at Baekhyun’s floaty expression.

“C-Chanyeol… I-I can’t. No more p-please.” Baekhyun begs when he felt himself being lowered down somewhere, Chanyeol’s cock still standing proud and hard. 

“Don’t worry, baby… I’m almost done.” Chanyeol says and lowers Baekhyun down on his cock. His arms are supporting Baekhyun as he walks them to the nearest wall. He rapidly fucks into the hole and grunts when he feels Baekhyun shakily take him in. Their breaths are heavier now and Baekhyun feels lightheaded. 

How did Chanyeol last this long? How much stamina does he have? How can he still carry Baekhyun and fuck him up against the wall when they’ve been doing this for hours? 

Baekhyun’s hole is tender and sore, his rim probably red, but Chanyeol keeps going. His cockhead keeps touching Baekhyun’s prostate, already so abused and swollen; he feels like crying. 

He feels Chanyeol’s lips all over his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until large red spots bloom all over it. Baekhyun’s whole body is littered with them, from his neck down to his thighs. How is Baekhyun going to hide that tomorrow? 

He doesn’t have any idea.

Chanyeol’s cock is pulsing inside him and their bodies are on fire as Chanyeol’s thrusts never falter. If anything, they get more rapid as he chases his release. 

Baekhyun’s back keeps rubbing against the wall because of how hard Chanyeol is fucking him, his whole body quivering while trying to hold itself up.

Chanyeol’s hips stutter and he lets out a long moan, he feels the cock pulsating inside his hole. Chanyeol’s thrusts turn languid, but his hold on Baekhyun never weakens. He hates coming inside a condom, nonetheless, he still finishes off, feeling Baekhyun’s hole frailly clasp around his cock. 

Baekhyun feels the warmth inside his hole despite the latex barrier, whimpering involuntarily. 

Chanyeol carries him back to the bed and puts him down on the mattress. When the soft cushion hits his back, Baekhyun melts and his eyes start drooping. He hears movements inside the room, but he can’t even hold his eyes open to see what Chanyeol is doing. 

Baekhyun lets out a startled whimper when he feels wetness on his body. It’s not like Chanyeol dirtied him or anything, but he’s still cleaning him up. He wipes the remaining lube on Baekhyun’s hole and then goes over to the closet. 

The smaller, on the brink of falling asleep, feels Chanyeol putting him into something silky and soft, and he hummed thankfully.

“Sit up for a moment and drink this,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun opens his eyes, his sight of the handsome man a little blurred. He feels Chanyeol pulling him up gently until his upper body is elevated from the bed. A rim of a water bottle is pressed against his lips and he takes a sip of the liquid while Chanyeol tilts the bottle up.

After a few seconds, Chanyeol moves away and lets Baekhyun finally get the sleep he deserves. 

Chanyeol grabs the blanket and covers Baekhyun with it, watching the smaller one drift into a deep sleep. 

If anything, Chanyeol would have made Baekhyun cum again by eating him out but it seems like Baekhyun couldn’t handle that anymore, seeing how he’s already asleep, not even ten minutes later. And truthfully, Chanyeol never came this fast in his life with a partner.

It takes a long while but Baekhyun is such a delicious little treat that made him cum easily. 

He shakes his head and stands up before grabbing Baekhyun’s clothes from the floor.

\--------

Chanyeol’s groans when he hears the loud ringing of his alarm. It’s 7 AM, he wants to sleep more. He really shouldn’t have stayed up last night but then again, if he didn’t, then this person sleeping on his chest wouldn’t be here. The strong scent of fruity shampoo invades his nostrils as he takes a deep breath through his nose. Baekhyun’s silky hair is in front of his face so he immediately gets a waft of it. 

He quickly turns off the alarm because he heard a little whine coming from Baekhyun, who covered his face with the pillow. Slowly, Chanyeol removes Baekhyun from his chest and stands up. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to the laundry room to get Baekhyun’s clothes. 

“Good morning, Mr. Park.” Chanyeol smiles slightly at the greeting of a maid that walked past him. He gets Baekhyun’s clothes from the dryer himself, not wanting the maid to touch them. When he gets the clothes from the laundry area, Chanyeol goes back to the bedroom where Baekhyun is still peacefully sleeping on his bed. 

He neatly folds the clothes and settles them down on the counter inside the bathroom before taking a shower. 

He has a meeting with Minseok today where he’ll be introduced to the new copy editor. The previous one was a pain in the ass so Chanyeol got rid of her quickly and asked Minseok to find a new one. Fortunately, he has a friend that’s looking for a job, and from what Minseok said, he seems like a good one. 

Mr. Byun, that’s the name of the new copy editor. Chanyeol will see first how he does for the next two weeks and then see if he could be a total replacement for the previous one. 

After taking a cold shower, Chanyeol gets out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

Honestly, he expects to find Baekhyun still sleeping and he’s right. Baekhyun had alcohol in his system and he’s too tired because of their last night escapade. He knows Baekhyun will still be there. 

Normally with one-night stands, Chanyeol doesn’t let them stay for too long. He’d wake them up and then they’ll be running out of the house. They’d leave their numbers but Chanyeol doesn’t really care to look at them and just throws away. But he felt bad for roughing Baekhyun up last night, so he let him stay until he fully woke up. 

Chanyeol gets dressed, prepares for work, and feels the need to write Baekhyun up a note. He sits down on the bed and watches Baekhyun sleep peacefully before grabbing a paper and pen and scribbling down some words.

He puts the paper on the nightstand and uses the pen to weigh the paper down before standing up to leave. 

“Mr. Park, we’ve prepared breakfast for you.” The maid from earlier says and Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Thank you, Yena. But I have a meeting in an hour and it’s a breakfast meeting. I have a guest, though, when he wakes up you can offer up the food.” Chanyeol says and Yena bows a little. 

“Take care, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol nods and goes outside, where his car is already prepared for him. He is fixing his wristwatch when his driver walks over to him and bows. 

“Good morning, sir. Are we heading to the company building today?”

“Good morning, Jaeyoo. I’ll be driving myself to the company today. However, I have a guest and he’s not familiar with the place. Kindly drive him home for me.” Chanyeol smiles and the driver nods before handing him the keys to his car. 

He hops in a different car compared to last night and slowly drives himself to work since he has more time.

He can’t help but let his mind drift back to the sleeping man on his bed.

\--------

Soft.

That’s the first feeling Baekhyun feels when he opens his eyes. The bed underneath his back is soft, as well as the flimsy material he’s wearing. The blanket on top of him is soft, too. His eyes drift around the room and he frowns when he realizes that he isn’t inside his room. 

Where is he?

After asking himself that question, Baekhyun’s mind gets flooded with memories of him and Chanyeol from last night. With that, Baekhyun scrambles out of the bed and yelps when he feels the sharp pain in his back. 

He holds on to the bedpost and slowly stands up to help his back carry his weight. Baekhyun walks over to the nightstand and sees a note beside his phone. 

_ “I hope you have a nice sleep. For your convenience, my driver will be taking you home. Your clothes are on the bathroom counter, feel free to use the bathroom and the kitchen.”  _

Along with those words is Chanyeol’s number. Baekhyun ignores the note in the meantime and taps the screen of his phone. His eyes widen when he sees the time. It’s already 7:30 and he has a meeting with his new boss at 8! 

With his heart thumping out of his chest because of nervousness, he runs to the bathroom and sees his neatly folded clothes. The bathroom is huge, there are four showerheads in the shower room and there’s a big fancy jetted bathtub. Of course, Baekhyun is too panicked to notice the beauty of the house as he took the fastest shower he could manage. He uses Chanyeol’s things and makes a slippery mess on the bathroom floor. As he dries his whole body, he sees himself in the mirror.

His whole body is littered with marks that he doesn’t know how he’ll hide. His clothes won’t be able to hide the fact that Chanyeol didn’t take any consideration of Baekhyun’s plans for the next day to leave so many love bites.

He puts on his underwear, jeans, and did the most reasonable thing he could think of to hide his neck. He runs to Chanyeol’s closet and browses the many clothes the man has ranging from formal shirts to expensive suits. He huffs in frustration before yelling a loud “yes” when he finds a black turtleneck. He puts it on and disregards the fact that it's twice his size. He grabs his jacket and puts on his shoes, running around the room like a headless chicken.

Baekhyun doesn’t forget to grab the note from the nightstand, along with his phone and wallet, before running out of the bedroom. As far as he can remember, Chanyeol’s house is not too far from the club. And the club is not too far from the building he’s supposed to be in.

He’ll get there by 8. 

“Oh! Good morning, sir. Mr. Park asked to prepare you some breakfast-” A maid, which Baekhyun didn’t see last night, greets him.

“Hi! Hi- sorry! I’m late so I got to go now. Thank you for the breakfast though.” Baekhyun says and runs past the maid who is so surprised to see such a handsome young man in a rush. Baekhyun runs out of the house and he sees a car with a person leaning on it.

“Good morning, sir. You must be Mr. Park’s guest, he asked to drive you home.” 

“Uhm- I’m sorry but can you drive me to this place instead? I’m really late and I need to be there by 8,” Baekhyun says and shows the man an address on his phone. It’s 10 minutes to 8 and he feels like he’s going to cry. 

“I see you’re a colleague of Mr. Park… Of course, I can, sir.” The driver says and opens up the car for Baekhyun. 

This is the car that Chanyeol was driving last night and it’s so obvious that Chanyeol is rich because he has a driver, a maid, and this stupidly huge house. But Baekhyun can’t think of that right now. He didn’t even know that Chanyeol’s last name was Park up until now. 

It’s not necessarily a must to know your one night stand’s last name, Baekhyun thinks. 

His phone rings and he answers when he sees it’s Minseok.

“Where the hell are you? My boss will be coming down here in five minutes.” Minseok’s angry voice fills Baekhyun’s right ear.

“I’m on my way. Something just happened and- just… I’ll be there okay? Just keep him company!” Baekhyun says, panicking because it's taking a bit long for the car to move. 

“Something that happened? Did you leave with a guy again? Jongdae says you weren’t there when they were going home! I thought you wanted this job, Baekhyun.” Minseok scolds him and he honestly feels like crying because he can’t lose another job just because of his wildness. 

“I’ll explain later, alright? Just please, I’m on my way.” Baekhyun says and hears Minseok’s sigh on the other line. 

“Fine. Ten more minutes. If you’re not here in ten more minutes then I’m saying that you won’t be coming.”

“Yes! Thank you.” Baekhyun says and ends the call before asking, almost pleading the driver to speed up. 

He wore his jacket in the car and dried his hair as much as he could. His body is sore all over and he’s just forcing himself to walk because his ass is so sore and his back hurts like a bitch. If Baekhyun didn’t have to meet up with his new boss today, then he’d be sleeping all day at home, nursing his ass as if it didn’t get pounded last night.

But this is his new job, a nice-paying one, that doesn’t require him to file papers after papers while not getting pay for the extra hours he put up with. He’d be doing something a bit related to what he majored in, and he’s been in the office with Minseok before. It was a beautiful and huge office and if he’s going to be working hours, then he would rather have it with a nice view of the outside, and not a prison-cell-lookalike-office.

Baekhyun shakes his head because how can he dream of working in that office when he’s already five minutes late to the appointment? It’s such a bad impression to be late on the first day and here is Baekhyun, inside the car of his kind-enough one-night stand. Well, his driver, but technically, still him.

Baekhyun thanks the driver a million times before rushing out of the car, almost tripping on his feet before running to the entrance of the building.

On the other hand, Minseok is sweating because he doesn’t know how long he can hold Chanyeol off. Chanyeol has always been the strictest when it comes to time and with the way the man’s fingers are impatiently tapping on the sofa, he knows Baekhyun is doomed.

He promises Chanyeol that Baekhyun would be a good one, and he is - he’s good at what he does, but when it comes to going out and drinking, Baekhyun can’t refuse, even if it’s for a good reason. He’s just sure that Baekhyum will get the roasting of his life when he comes. 

Chanyeol, as a boss, is such a strict one and he does it without even trying. He’s just really keen on deadlines and tardiness but he’s a good boss and a good friend. Chanyeol wants two things only: quality work and good time management. Baekhyun isn’t meeting those two things. 

“You said 8 AM, right?” Chanyeol questions Minseok, an eyebrow-raising as he looks at the wall clock of the office’s cafe. It’s 8:14 now and Baekhyun is still nowhere to be seen. 

“Don’t worry sir, I think he’s here already. It seems like he’s encountered a problem with the car.” 

“Hm.” Chanyeol only hums before crossing his arms around his chest.

First of all, he’s never really liked meeting new employees in the office’s cafe. Even if the cafe is huge and very luxurious, unlike any other office cafe, he still prefers meeting them in his office. However, Minseok, his right hand, insisted that they meet the new copy editor in this place to give off a “friendly” vibe. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to be friends with them but he still accepted the offer. 

If it wasn’t for Minseok’s friend, who is now 15 minutes late, then Chanyeol would have been at home. He would have been spending his time on his own and not waiting for someone who doesn’t have any plans on showing up to a formal meeting.

“Minseok, I don’t think they will show-”

Chanyeol’s words get caught up in his throat when a small guy, wearing a big black turtleneck that looks like  _ his _ , shows up, heaving looking disoriented. 

Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle. 

What a small world.

That explains why the copy editor is late.

Minseok stands up and walks over to Baekhyun, who still hasn’t seen Chanyeol. 

“Fix yourself, Baekhyun. You look like a mess. Can you at least breathe first?” Minseok says and Baekhyun nods, standing up straight and breathing in deeply before nodding again.

“I’m ready, where is your boss?” He whispers to Minseok and looks around. 

Baekhyun could hear the loud pounding in his chest get even louder when he sees the man sitting on the leather couch. 

What is his one-night stand doing here? 

“Well, who’s the only person in here besides me and you? Of course, that’s my boss. Get moving.” Minseok says and walks back to their respective table. Baekhyun is still dumbfounded, still processing what’s happening, and if it wasn’t for Minseok pulling him to the table, then he wouldn’t have even walked.

Chanyeol is his new boss? The same Chanyeol who fucked him over and over last night? 

Baekhyun feels his face burning up as he walks up to the table. His brain is still loading as he bows down, “Good morning. Sorry, I was a bit late, there’s been a problem with the…”

What the hell is Baekhyun going to say? Problem with the elevator? Chanyeol’s house doesn’t have an elevator! Problem with the traffic? There was barely any traffic. Problem with the taxi? Chanyeol’s driver even drove him here.

“It’s fine, Mr. Byun. Take a seat.” 

Minseok is surprised that Chanyeol isn’t mad at Baekhyun for being late. He looks at the two for a quick second, frowning when he feels a different kind of tension between the two of them. If it’s love at first sight, Minseok wouldn’t be able to tell.

“What could have been the problem that you’ve encountered that you are fifteen minutes late, Mr. Byun?” Chanyeol crosses his arms.

“There was a problem with the car I was riding, Mr. Park. Ah no, the owner of the car actually.” 

Chanyeol feels a small smirk grow on his lips. The absolute boldness of this person amazes Chanyeol. 

“Oh, is that so? What could the owner of the car possibly do that made you be this late?”

“Tired me out.” Baekhyun shrugs, eyes focused on Chanyeol. 

Minseok frowns. What the hell is Baekhyun saying? Is he still drunk?

“Baekhyun- what?”

“I mean, tire me out in a way that I have been waiting for it to arrive for minutes. He couldn’t see my location, so I had to wait a long time for him to arrive, resulting in my tardiness. I’m sorry about this, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun says with a soft smile on his lips. 

“I see how it is… I hope this won’t happen next time, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol mutters, hands clasping together.

“I’m sure it won’t, Mr. Park.”

Minseok is so confused. Are they on a different level of conversation? Because he’s pretty sure that the tension in here could be sliced with a knife. 

He clears his throat and catches the attention of the two, who turns to face him. And just like that, it looks like they realized that Minseok is right in between the two of them. 

Baekhyun clears his throat, too, and looks away, taking in mind that they are in a professional context. Chanyeol seems to get out of it too. 

“Right. Baekhyun, this is my boss, Mr. Park Chanyeol. He’s the editor-in-chief of the company and he’ll be looking over you for the next two weeks to see if you’re qualified as the new copy editor.” Minseok introduces the two and Chanyeol reaches out to shake Baekhyun’s hand. 

Baekhyun offers his hand too, and Chanyeol squeezes his hand tightly first before shaking it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol only nods and smiles, the teasing look on his face still not gone, and Baekhyun wants to kind of jump at him, in a non-sexual way.

“Right, could you tell me more about yourself, Mr. Byun? Minseok here only said a few things about you and I’m interested why he’s so keen on having you as the new copy editor.” Chanyeol starts and unbuttons the middle button of his suit jacket, leaning forward as if he’s really interested.

“I’m 27 and I have a Bachelor’s Degree in Journalism. I was an English college professor for two years and then I transferred to my previous job where I was a clerk. Now, I’m hoping I’ll be the permanent copy editor of this company after two weeks.” Baekhyun answers, sitting up straight as he explains his work experience to the boss.

“That’s a very appropriate job experience to be a copy editor. Why did you leave your last job?” Chanyeol asks, picking up the cup of coffee on the table while his eyes never leave Baekhyun, who doesn’t look like he’s one bit nervous at all.

“I was overworked, honestly. I wasn’t doing something that I love and I wasn’t getting the right pay for the number of hours I worked. My coworkers were a bit selfish so I decided to leave the company for good.” Baekhyun says and Minseok nods, attesting to what he said.

Minseok saw Baekhyun overworked several times. His boss made him do all the work, even those tasks that he wasn’t supposed to do, and he’s never seen Baekhyun that tired before. 

“You were working overtime and weren't getting paid for it?” Chanyeol clarifies.

“That’s right.”

“Yes, I actually was the one who urged him to quit and said there’s an opening in the company,” Minseok says. 

“Well, I’m sure you’re aware that sometimes we lack much time and there’s a constant need to rush things, especially during publishing week. Do you consider the time you’ll spend on your weekends correcting manuscripts as overworking?” Chanyeol asks again, putting his cup down on the table.

“There really isn’t too many hours when we’re doing something we enjoy or love, right? Editing manuscripts from morning till night time sounds like a better idea than filing paper or doing stuff that you weren’t supposed to do in the first place. So no, I don’t consider it as overworking. It’s more of a “homework” for me.” Baekhyun answers.

Chanyeol nods apprehensively. 

Baekhyun is a good talker, he’s got the right answers that Chanyeol looks for, and for a moment, he forgets that Baekhyun was the one sleeping on his bed this morning.   
  


He’s really impressed actually. Maybe Minseok wasn’t wrong about hiring Baekhyun. 

“Sadly, I have to cut our meeting today. I have another meeting in twenty minutes that I should prepare for. However, I’d like to talk to you later after lunch, Mr. Byun. There are a few more things that I need to ask.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, getting a bit nervous at what Chanyeol has to say for later.

“Of course, Mr. Park.”

“I have to leave now. I’m looking forward to seeing your work for the company, Mr. Byun. I hope you aren’t like the previous one.” Chanyeol gives a short chuckle which makes Minseok snort. 

“What was wrong with them, though?” Baekhyun inquires, genuinely curious why they sound like they don’t like the old copy editor.

“She’s a screamer,” Chanyeol says, looking directly towards Baekhyun, and it makes the smaller one turn bright red, sucking in a tiny area of his bottom lip. 

“Yes, she is. She screamed at everyone to get the job done, but she took too long to finish hers and there were a lot of errors in her work, too.” Minseok butts in.

“I hope you don’t scream a lot, Mr. Byun. Have a good day.” Chanyeol says and Minseok doesn’t notice the small smirk that Chanyeol sent Baekhyun before standing up and leaving the office cafe. 

Once the man is out of sight, Baekhyun sits back down on his chair and melts down into a puddle. 

“You did well in the interview. You were just a few minutes late, but other than that, I saw that he’s impressed. You’re lucky he isn’t in a bad mood, though, or else you might have lost the job right away.” Minseok mutters, looking at Baekhyun who looks like he'd been hit by a truck.

“Of course he’s in a good mood. He got laid last night.” 

“What?”

Baekhyun sits up straight and looks at Minseok dead in the eyes. “He’s the main reason why I’m late today, Minseok.” The brunette admits and it makes the older one frown. 

“What exactly do you mean? Got laid?”

“I went home with him last night. I woke up on his bed and he left me his number. I was late because we did it so many times, I’m even wearing his goddamn sweater right now.” Baekhyun says and Minseok can’t process the information Baekhyun is relying on him.

“What you mean to say is that you had a one night stand with our boss?” 

“Yes. I woke up at 7:30 this morning, used his bathroom, and went through his clothes to hide the hickies he left.” Baekhyun says and tugs the neck of the sweater down, revealing his neck, which is littered with too many marks. 

“Holy fuck.”

“Yes, holy fuck. He’s a fucking beast in bed and I like that about him, but he didn’t wake me up this morning and I got late. I embarrassed myself in front of him because of that.” Baekhyun says and Minseok claps his hand once as if he got an idea.

“Maybe that’s why he was a bit considerate of your tardiness. Because he fucked you last night and he knew you were tired.” 

“Maybe. I don’t care. I hope we clear everything up later. I don’t want things with my new boss to be awkward.” Baekhyun sighs and rubs his face with his hands. 

“You should fill your stomach up then.” 

“Good idea.”

\--------

Baekhyun was shown around the area, the different offices inside the company, and his own office. Of course, Baekhyun isn’t the only copy editor, so he has to share an office with a few other people. 

It’s cool because only four of them have to share the room, unlike his past work, where he was stuck with cubicles after cubicles, looking like a computer laboratory more than an office. 

They’re provided with a pantry, too, plus a nice lounge area which means Baekhyun doesn’t have to buy coffee every day.

Lunch rolls around and it’s finally time to meet Chanyeol. Like a cliche scene from any movie out there, Chanyeol’s office occupies a whole floor and sits on the top of the building. After calming himself down and fixing his appearance in the bathroom, he takes the elevator and asks the operator to press on the  _ “Editor in Chief’s Floor”.  _

He nervously walks up to the desk and asks if the man is inside the office. The person behind the desk, his secretary, says yes and knocks on the office door. Baekhyun watches her pop her head inside the office and then hears Chanyeol’s deep voice seeping out of the little crack of the door.

She smiles after looking at Baekhyun and says that he could come in. He thanks her before walking inside the office. 

Chanyeol’s office is gigantic, probably thrice the size of Baekhyun’s bedroom. It’s absolutely breathtaking and he’d kill to have such a good view in his working space. Well, he’s currently being given one, but it’s not half as good as Chanyeol’s view up here.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Byun. Please take a seat.” Chanyeol greets from his chair, and Baekhyun feels the unnecessary pounding inside his chest. It’s a bit dumb how his heart starts beating whenever he hears Chanyeol’s voice. All it does is make him remember last night. 

And it’s not what he’s supposed to be thinking of when he’s working.

Baekhyun walks up to the chair in front of the man’s table and sits down, waiting for Chanyeol to tell him what he needs to talk to him about.

“I am hoping you already ate lunch, I did not want to interrupt your meal.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Park. I’ve already eaten. But what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Baekhyun asks, staring at Chanyeol, who hums. A little crevice appears on his cheek as he clasps his hands together.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable, Mr. Byun?” Chanyeol says, pushing his upper body until his back hits the chair. His arms automatically lie down on the armrests while his fingers are still entangled with each other.

“With what, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow together as he tries to understand what Chanyeol wanted to say.

“With your clothes.”

Baekhyun turns bright red when he is reminded that he’s basically wearing Chanyeol’s clothes he stole from his closet this morning. This morning was a mess, and it’s so shameful to even think about it. 

“I-I… I couldn’t just wear my shirt from last night.” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he stutters like that.

“Why is that?” Chanyeol lets out a chuckle and it ticks Baekhyun off. Why does he have to ask things that are so obvious?

“If someone didn’t maul me last night then maybe I wouldn’t have to steal someone else’s clothes right from their closet, Mr. Park.” The copy editor says and Chanyeol feels a scoff being pulled out of him. 

“Both of us do not have any idea that we would be meeting like this, Mr. Byun. It is no one’s fault so do not get all worked up because of it.”

“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t mention it.”

“I am just concerned, Mr. Byun.” 

“Concerned about what? Your shirt? Don’t worry, I’ll replace it.” Baekhyun snarls. He can’t believe it. He doesn’t know why his blood is boiling because of Chanyeol when last night he was so into it that he even forgot how important today was.

“That sweater is itchy, it’s wool and it irritates the skin. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable for your nipples.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun chokes on his spit. 

What the hell is Chanyeol thinking? How can he spout all of that stuff and expect Baekhyun to answer him with something substantial?

“Wh-”

“I took care of you last night after you passed out on me, I know how much I’ve done and I know that it must be unbearable to walk around all day with that itchy material rubbing against your nipples. You could have at least picked something silkier.” Chanyeol says and it makes the smaller one blush.

It’s true. His nipples are irritated and he wants nothing but to take off this sweater, but of course, he couldn’t do that, seeing that there are tons of marks on his body that are too embarrassing to be shown to the public. 

And it’s also a bit surprising, considering that Chanyeol knows every single detail from last night, even if it’s just a one-time thing. Also, last night was just out of this world, and he and Chanyeol must have known each other from their past lives because the man knows Baekhyun’s body inside out. Baekhyun thinks it’s… impressive. 

“I’ll be going home after this, so it’s not on the list of my worries for now. But I must say, you’re very attentive, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun says. 

Honestly, Baekhyun thought they would be talking about something work-related because they are in the office, after all, but seeing that something happened between them last night, it’s inevitable to avoid talking about it.

“I have to be.” Chanyeol comments.

“What do you mean “you have to be”?”

“That’s what makes a great “top”. You have to be attentive to your partner, how their body reacts and what makes them feel good. And seeing that you are complimenting me about it, I can conclude that I made a good impression on you.” Chanyeol says, a smirk growing on his lips, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I am just surprised to find someone who actually knows what they’re doing in a club filled with drunk people.”

“Even if I am drunk, Baekhyun, I would have still performed the same. Well, with a bunch of gibberish but yes, still the same.”

“And how are you confident? Have you done it before?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise and Chanyeol shrugs.

“It’s not just about knowing how to do it. It’s about living up to it and making sure your partner is pleasured. It’s about the body and how you manipulate it to get the reactions you want. But to answer the question, yes. I did before but I would rather have all the memories imprinted in my mind rather than to waste.” Chanyeol says.

“You talk as if you know every little thing about the body and how good it should feel if it’s done right.” Baekhyun scoffs.

“I talk about it because I know about it. As a dominant in a BDSM relationship and community, I should know about it.” 

Baekhyun’s mind stops working.

“What?”

“You heard it right, Mr. Byun. BDSM is my lifestyle, maybe that will explain how much I know about these types of things.” Chanyeol says, his whole being is serious, his arrogance and cockiness disappearing...

BDSM? Chanyeol is a Dom? 

“You’re telling me that you are a Dom?”

“Yes, I am. BDSM is all about giving, taking, and knowing where the pleasure comes from. And it is a lifestyle, that’s why there are multiple things to know about it, which includes the body. It didn’t take me long to know that you’re sensitive in many spots including your nipples, your wrists, and your inner thighs.” Chanyeol is spouting all of these as if Baekhyun is like an open book that he’s reading.

Baekhyun still can’t believe what he’s hearing. He slept with a Dom. It’s his first time sleeping with someone who loves the BDSM lifestyle. He heard of it before, but it didn’t really interest him. He respects it, but now that he slept with someone who lives up to it, it’s wavering him just a bit.

“But don’t you have a… sub?”

“If I do then I wouldn’t have slept with you, Baekhyun. Open relationships aren’t my thing.” Chanyeol simply says.

Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun looks curious and he looks like he wants to know more about it. Chanyeol gets that a lot. He gets a lot of questions when he says that he is a dom, which is reasonable since it is not every day you meet someone who is.

“Are you curious about it?” Chanyeol asks, leaning forward and making Baekhyun look at him.

“I-I am,” Baekhyun admits.

“Then should I give you a demo?”

\--------

“Chanyeol… I’m sore.” Baekhyun mutters and Chanyeol hums while removing his necktie. 

“I know that.”

“Then… shouldn’t we do it at another time? And another place? We’re at w-work…” Baekhyun says, looking at the door and noticing that it isn’t locked. Someone can walk in on them anytime, but Chanyeol doesn’t look like he’s one bit bothered. 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. No one’s gonna come in if you don’t make noise.” Chanyeol says and stands up from his chair, walking over to the door and locking it. Baekhyun’s eyes follow him, and Chanyeol turns to the smaller one, who cowers away. 

Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, Chanyeol really radiates that dominating aura. Even with Baekhyun’s drunken self last night, he could feel the dominance drifting out of the man. 

Chanyeol takes a seat on one of the couches in his office. He leans back and beckons Baekhyun to come over. Baekhyun approaches Chanyeol with a wary chest. He’s curious, very much so, to the point that he’s willing to try this new thing with someone he just met last night. 

And what if he gets addicted to this? He doesn’t even know where he will start with this BDSM lifestyle.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun hesitantly nods. Chanyeol, of course, sees the reluctance behind the action. 

“If you aren’t sure then we shouldn’t do it. Consent is the most important thing for me.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun quickly nods, this time, more sure.

“I’m sure.”

“If you are then go down on your knees,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. What? Kneel? Is he gonna suck Chanyeol off?

“You really won’t like it if I repeat myself.” The older man glares up at Baekhyun, sending shivers down his spine that traveled all the way down to the back of his knees. 

Slowly, Baekhyun kneels on the cold floor of Chanyeol’s office.

Chanyeol unbuttons the first button of his shirt and then looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. He grabs him by the jaw and with bruising fingers, he makes sure Baekhyun is listening to him.

“My orders are absolute, Baekhyun. You do what I tell you, when I tell you, and how I tell you. If you don’t then there’s always a consequence to it. If you can’t take it then you have to tell me to stop.” Chanyeol says slowly, making sure that Baekhyun is understanding each word that comes out of his mouth.

“However, I won’t stop when you tell me to “stop”. I will stop when you say a specific color out loud. Do you know what a color code means?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun slowly shakes his head. 

“If I ask what your color is, you can give me three colors according to what you feel. If you say green, then that means you’re good and that you can take what I’m giving you. If you say yellow, that means you’re asking me to slow down. If you say red, then that’s the only time I will stop. We will stop doing it immediately and talk about what went wrong.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods.

He doesn’t know why he’s getting so nervous about this, but at the same time, he’s so excited too. 

“Repeat your colors,” Chanyeol says. 

The fact that Chanyeol is staring right at him and scrutinizing the situation lets him know that Chanyeol doesn’t treat this as a joke and so should he.

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.” The smaller man repeats. “Like the traffic light…” Baekhyun adds and Chanyeol nods.

“Yes, darling… Like the traffic light.” Chanyeol says with a little chuckle and his hand on Baekhyun’s jaw disappears to pet him on the head. “Normally, we would have a safe word, a safe word is a word that implies you want to stop. Say, for example, your safe word is “cake”, the moment you said cake, our intercourse will immediately stop. But since I’m just letting you know how it feels like to be in a BDSM relationship, then we’ll take it a bit lightly for now. And I’m also not gonna go as rough as I want to with you, you’re not ready for that and you’re still sore from last night.”

“Alright…” Baekhyun says.

“Also, I would like to be addressed as “sir”. Are you comfortable with that or no?” 

“Sir? It’s okay for me…” Baekhyun says. This is something he knows. He’s heard of it before.

“I also do not like it if you just tell me “okay” or “alright”. Yes or no, those are the answers I want. If I ask you if you’re comfortable with something, you either say “yes, sir” or “no, sir”. Are we clear on that?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. You’re taking it well.” Baekhyun feels his face getting warmer as he looks up at Chanyeol, who leans back on the couch. “What do you think is your biggest kink?” The taller man asks and Baekhyun thinks for a moment.

“I liked it when you praised me last night…”

Chanyeol smirks, it seems like the fierce guy who walked into the door 15 minutes late this morning has now melted into a good boy who likes to be praised. 

“A praise kink, cute. I like it when my sub is all tied up. Are you okay with that?” Chanyeol asks.

If that’s what Chanyeol likes, then that explains the necklace thing last night.

“Yes, sir.” 

“You’re a quick learner. Good boy.” Chanyeol says and it seems to be effective because he sees Baekhyun’s cock twitch inside his pants. He takes the necktie right beside him and dangles it in front of the smaller man. 

“I’ll tie your wrists with this. Stand up.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun stands up, knees wobbling as he follows Chanyeol’s order.

“Turn around and put your wrists together.” 

Baekhyun puts his wrists together behind his back and feels Chanyeol’s big hands wrapping the long piece of expensive cloth on his wrists. Chanyeol bounds his wrists together and makes sure the knot is not too tight. 

“I won’t fuck you, because you’re sore. But I’ll make sure you’ll cum… unless you’re into orgasm denial.”

“I-I want to cum, sir.”

“Then I’ll make you cum. Only if you’ve been a good boy, though. Kneel.” 

Baekhyun instantly kneels and waits for Chanyeol’s next order. “You’ll suck me off, make me hard, and then I’ll give you a reward.” Chanyeol unbuckles his belt and zips down his pants, pushing his trousers down to his ankles. Baekhyun goes closer and looks up at Chanyeol, who nods. 

The copy editor takes Chanyeol’s flaccid dick into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head. He licks all over the sides, staring right up at Chanyeol, whose eyes are focused on the way his cock stretches Baekhyun’s plump lips. 

Slowly, Chanyeol’s cock hardens and when it’s standing right up against his stomach, Baekhyun takes all of it with his mouth, massaging the fat cock with the walls of his throat. Chanyeol groans at the very lovely sight right in front of him: Baekhyun’s eyes are watery, mouth and chin are messed up with all the fluids coming out of his mouth, choking on Chanyeol’s cock because he’s forcing himself to take all of it when he knows that it's too big for him.

He takes Baekhyun’s hair with his hand and pushes him down on his cock until those pretty lips touch the skin on the base of his cock. The tears on Baekhyun’s eyes finally fall down as he makes a struggling noise from being choked on a fat cock.

With both of his hands now in Baekhyun’s hair, he fucks his mouth, letting his balls hit Baekhyun’s chin all while watching Baekhyun cry. 

When he pulls away, Baekhyun takes a gasp of air and coughs, his eyes, nose, and lips red, and Chanyeol knows that the people who will see Baekhyun when he comes out of this office will know that it’s Chanyeol’s fault.

“You did so well…” Chanyeol says and leans down to press a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Stand up.” 

When Baekhyun stands up, he almost falls, so Chanyeol holds him by bunching up the back of his shirt. Chanyeol unzips Baekhyun’s pants and pushes them down his legs. 

Baekhyun gets surprised when Chanyeol suddenly lays down on the couch, his shoe clad feet planted on the cushion. 

"Let me taste you," Chanyeol says and Baekhyun turns red at what he said. He wobbly puts his knees on both sides of Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol can now see his hole fluttering beautifully and there's nothing more he wants to do than have a taste.

"When I squeeze your thigh, it means you have to come up. When I say down, that's the only time I'm allowing you to ride my face. Are we clear?" Chanyeol says.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Down." 

Baekhyun lowers himself down on Chanyeol's tongue and lets out a whimper when the muscle starts moving against his hole. He grinds his hips and throws his head back at the amazing feeling of being eaten out by such a skillful tongue. 

"F-Fuck..." Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol inserts his tongue. The smaller one rides Chanyeol's face and feels the terrible feeling of disappointment when Chanyeol squeezes his thigh.

"Don't be loud. You don't want anyone knocking and asking what's happening here, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry..." Baekhyun says, his cheeks are warm and his cock straining against his stomach.

"If you make one more noise, we're stopping."

"Yes, sir.”

"Down."

Baekhyun excitedly lowers himself on Chanyeol's tongue and swivels his hips. Chanyeol is enjoying himself, he knows Baekhyun is feeling good and as much as he wants to make Baekhyun scream, he knows they should be quiet.

He doesn't want anyone to find out that the new copy editor is fucking the editor in chief, right?

"S-Sir... I'm gonna cum..." Baekhyun whispers shakily, his hole and thighs trembling against Chanyeol too. He feels a squeeze on his thigh so he slowly raises himself up.

"Off.”

Baekhyun feels like crying as he stands up and waits for Chanyeol. 

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to have the world below you?" Chanyeol asks as he stands up, and Baekhyun frowns, shaking his head.

Chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls him to the window. Baekhyun's eyes widen, it's not like any of these people could see him, but it's the thought of seeing other people while he's naked that makes him reluctant. The people and the cars outside look like ants from how high up they are, and it's such an erotic scene to have sex in front of the window.

"They won't see you, all the windows in this building are tinted. Keep your legs together." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun puts his legs together. 

The older male puts Baekhyun's hands on the window and he puts his hand on his hip. 

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's warm cock nudging between his thighs. His eyes widen when he feels Chanyeol pushing his cock in, the length grazing against his balls. Baekhyun moans at the sensation, and, thankfully Chanyeol lets it slide, because he, himself, can’t help but groan too.

Baekhyun's thighs are soft and it's a delightful feeling to have them enveloping his cock. 

Chanyeol sees Baekhyun glancing down and he wraps both of his arms on the younger one's body. "Go ahead, look at them... Look at them while you're feeling this good, baby." 

When Baekhyun looks down fully, he sees hundreds of people walking, talking, doing their own thing, while he's up here, getting his thighs fucked. His cock is poking up against the glass every time Chanyeol thrusts his hips until they are flush against the back of Baekhyun's thigh. 

Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol wraps a hand around his dick. 

"Quiet."

Baekhyun bites his lip and presses his forehead against the glass, feeling his body being rocked. Chanyeol treats his thighs as if it's his hole, fucking them roughly until Baekhyun is whining and whimpering.

"You're so good for me, baby..." Chanyeol moans against his ear, licking the outer shell of it. He smirks when he feels Baekhyun's cock twitching inside his palm. 

Chanyeol times his thrusts with the strokes of his hand on Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s breath fogs up the window and the sensation in between his thighs is enough to make his head spin along with the constant tug of his dick. 

“S-Sir…” Baekhyun whimpers out and Chanyeol feels trembles racking through Baekhyun’s body. 

“You wanna cum?”

Baekhyun nods vigorously, wanting to clench the glass using his fist to get more leverage, but it’s impossible, so he just lets Chanyeol drive him up the window. 

“Beg me.”

Baekhyun cries out when Chanyeol squeezes his cock. “Sir, please… Please let me cum.” 

Chanyeol continues fucking Baekhyun’s thighs, the skin already red and wet because of the precum that oozed out of his cock. “You’re gonna have to do better than that. Have you been a good boy?”

Yes. He’s been a good boy, he did everything Chanyeol asked him to.

“Yes, sir. Yes, I’ve been a good boy.” Baekhyun moans and fucks back towards Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol hisses and grabs Baekhyun’s hair. He pulls it back so Baekhyun’s head cranes awkwardly, just to leave a mark right under his ear. 

“Cum.”

Baekhyun swallows down a loud moan and explodes against the glass, his whole body shaking because of the orgasm. Chanyeol huffs because Baekhyun’s thighs keep closing, squeezing his cock tightly. 

Cursing, Chanyeol cums all over Baekhyun’s thighs, hips stuttering while he pushes it in deeper as if he’s impregnating a hole. 

They make such a huge mess. 

When Chanyeol pulls away, Baekhyun suddenly doesn’t have any support, so he almost falls. Good thing Chanyeol immediately holds him up and walks him to the couch. Baekhyun, with his chest still heaving up and down, lays down on the couch. His ears are ringing and he feels so lightheaded. 

“Wait for a moment,” Chanyeol says while putting on his clothes. He goes to his desk and grabs some wipes. The older man goes back to Baekhyun and wipes his thighs clean before dumping the dirty wipes in the trash. Chanyeol helps Baekhyun put on his pants and makes Baekhyun drink some water because the other one looks like he is going to pass out.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s alright, Baekhyun… You can stop calling me that now. Or don’t, if you want to still call me that. As I said, I didn’t do what I normally should because I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Chanyeol says. 

“D-Did I do well?” Baekhyun asks shyly, looking up at Chanyeol. 

“You did well, baby.”

Baekhyun bashfully bites the inside of his cheek.

“In fact, you’d make a good sub.” Chanyeol winks at the little one before sitting down in front of him. 

“So… Can I be your sub?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rise.

That didn’t take a lot of convincing. 

“Just so you know, once you become my sub, you’re not allowed to cover up my marks.”

  
  
  



End file.
